


Who is this Santa Claus?

by Kikikittykis



Series: Jack Kline Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Jack is asking about Santa Claus and you decide that you all should watch Rise of the Guardians
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Series: Jack Kline Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056506
Kudos: 5





	Who is this Santa Claus?

“Y/N”  
“Yes Jack”  
“Who is this Santa Claus”  
“Where did you hear that name”  
“I heard some people talking about it at the market when I went with Sam”  
“Jack do you want to know who he is?”  
“Yes please Y/N”  
“Well Santa Claus is a Christmas spirit that bring little kids gifts on Christmas Eve”  
“Is he evil”  
“No of course not people worship him”  
“How do they do that if he is a ghost”  
“Not that kind of ghost Jack” “I have an idea, There’s a movie that came out when I was younger we should all watch it”  
“What’s it called?”  
“It’s called Rise of the Guardians it’s about Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny”  
“Wasn’t he the one who brought all the eggs on Easter”  
“Yes that was him”  
“Let’s watch it”  
“We’ll do it tonight with the others”  
“Will they want to”  
“I don’t think so but we can persuade Dean with pie”  
“So let’s go” Jack said “Wait what are we doing”  
“We’re gonna make a pie silly” you said to jack and pulled him up from the spot on the bed where the two off you were chatting. The two of you went into the kitchen and you pulled out all of the ingredients for making Apple Pie. The two laughed and joked about as you made the dough and turned on the oven. Jack was in charge of making the apples for the filling of your pie. You put the apples into the crust and then instead of doing a normal crosshatch design you made a devils trap on the top you put it into the oven careful not to burn your hands as you placed it in and closed the door. Jack and you started to clean up the flour from the table when Jack flicked some at you with a devious look in his eyes. You planned your trip to the flour jar slowly and got a handful throwing it straight at Jack dusting his dark brown hair white. You giggled “What are you now Jack Frost”  
“No I’m Jack Kline”  
“It’s a joke Jack I know that you’re Jack Kline”  
“Oh”  
“Come here silly” Jack took a few steps toward you with a smile on his face as you brushed the flour out of his hair.  
“Now let’s get everything ready” you said and finished cleaning the kitchen with Jack’s help for the movie night with the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
